jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Dziesięciu Wojowników
To będzie połączenie wszystkiego co kocham : FANTASTYKI! I LOTR i DA i JWS i PJ, czego tam jeszcze mi przyjdzie do głowy i mojej chorej fantazji xDDDDD Opowiadanie zainspirowane zostało przez tą piosenkę : http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,nightwish,10th_man_down.html Kocham ją ;.; ''' '''I was - osoby które czytają moje okropne wypociny xD I tak. Będzie Hiccstrid. Ale niewiele. W normalnych proporcjach. xD (kogo ja oszukuję...) Prolog ''- Tak będzie lepiej... - powiedział mężczyzna w kapturze i spojrzał na małe zawiniątko w kocz leżące pod wrotami zamku. Położył rękę na ramieniu swojej towarzyszki.'' ''- Chodźmy już. - powiedziała drżącym głosem i odwróciła się. Razem poszli ku bramie miasta. Wyszli bez przeszkód i wyszli na szerokie równiny Rohanu. Nad ich głowami przeleciał smok i zionał ogniem oświetlając im drogę.'' Tymczasem, wrota zamku otworzyły się i wyszła z nich służąca. Westchneła na widok zawiniątka i podniosła je na ręce. '' ''- Cześć maleństwo... Jak ci na imię? - spytała cicho i odsłoniła ląbek koca. Niemalże krzyknęła na widok czarnych oczu dziecka i czarnego znamienia na czole. Postanowiła wziąć je do siebie. W koszu jednak było coś jeszcze. Długi, ciężki, szarawy kamień. Tak jej się zdawało. To było smocze jajo. Wzięła ze sobą cały kosz, z zamiarem pokazania go królowi. Rozdział 1 Pożegnania są trudne Siedemnaście lat później - Dziś nadszedł dzień podjęcia decyzji. Wyślemy cię do miejsca, gdzie nauczysz się panować właściwie nad... nim. - powiedział król Èomund III. Patrzył na swoją podopieczną z niejakim smutkiem. Wychowywał ją od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Wolałby żeby tu została, ale nie wszyscy chcieli ją tu widzieć. Wyzywano jej od dziecka diabła i szczerze z tym wyglądem można było ją o to posądzić. Od samego początku miała na czole znamię, które z wiekiem zrobiło się jaśniejsze, jednak nigdy całkowicie nie wyblakło. Musieli je maskować maściami i najróżniejszymi barwnikami. Była też rzecz, którą łatwiej było zauważyć. Jej włosy były czarne po lewej stronie i białe po prawej. - Dobrze. - powiedziała przygryzając wargę. Bała się. Jej smok podszedł do niej i trącił nosem. - Będzie dobrze, prawda? Będziemy mieli nowy dom... - powiedziała kojąco głaszcząc swojego smoczego przyjaciela, ale załamał jej się głos. Dorastała w tym miejscu. To był jej dom. - Już czas. Do zobaczenia... córko. - powiedział Èomund i uściskał ją. Dziewczyna wsiadła na smoka, sprawdziła jeszcze bagaże i wzbili się w powietrze. Èomund patrzył jeszcze za wychowanką dopóki nie zginęła mu z zasięgu wzroku. Westchnął i odwrócił się. Rozdział 2 Poza granice i jeszcze dalej - Już dobrze, mój mały. - powiedziała dziewczyna i pogłaskała szary, nieco sowi łeb smoka. Wpatrywała się w migoczące płomienie ogniska. Nagle smok gniewnie warknął w ciemność. - Co jest? Rory? - rzuciła szeptem do smoka. On dalej patrzył w punkt daleko poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Dziewczyna podniosła swoją broń i przytwierdziła ją do siodła. Wsiadła ostrożnie na smoka i kazała mu wzlecieć w powietrze. Posłuchał jej. - Na grzbiecie smoka zawsze jest się bardziej pewnym, co? - spytała Rory'ego i poklepała go po szyi. Rozglądała się, wypatrując niebezpieczneństwa. Nie znalazła go, więc kazałą smokowi lecieć przed siebie, poza granicę królestwa. Rozdział 3 We dwoje raźniej Ten rozdział będzie długi ... ''' - Puszczaj mnie! - wrzasnęła oburzona dziewczyna. Ktoś związał jej ręce na plecach tak, że nie mogła ich wydostać. - Jak to zrobię, to mnie zabijesz. - powiedział. - Och, dajżesz spokój. - zniecierpliwiła się. - Kim jesteś? - spytał chłopak. Miał miły głos, ciepły i pełen zaciekawienia. - Alicee. - przedstawiła się, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego to czyni. Chłopak zdecydował się ją puścić, ale trzymał ją za ramiona. Odwrócił ją ku sobie i przyglądnął się jej. Alicee spojrzała na niego i stwierdziłą z zaskoczeniem, że nie wygląda jak większość znanych jej ludzi. Był szczupły, ale umięśniony, był bysoki a oprócz tego miał jasne włosy i jasne, błękitne oczy. Nachylił się i szepnąl jej do ucha: - Będę cię nazywał Alice. - mruknął, chuchając jej ciepłym oddechem w ucho. Dziewczynę przeszły ciarki. - A jak ty się nazywasz? - spytała i zdała sobie sprawę, że on już jej nie trzyma. Opuścił ręce i wymamrotał cos w ziemie. - Nieważne. Mam cię zaprowadzić na Berk. Wiesz? To ruszajmy. - zmienił szybko temat. Uciszając wszystkie rozmowy. * - Więc jak się nazywasz? - spytała, czujnie obserwując jak przypinał bagaże do siodła swojego smoka. Był to mocno czerwony Koszmar Ponocnik z jednym ułamanym rogiem. Zawarczał i trącił łbem swojego jeźdźca. Alice uśmiechnęła sie i pogłaskała Rory'ego. - A po co ci to wiedzieć? - spytał obojętnie. - Trudno. - wzruszyła ramionami. * '''Berk O północy Astrid usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zanim podeszła by je otworzyć, wyciągnęła nóż. Zazwyczaj niespodziewani goście nie zjawiają się o północy. Otworzyła delikatnie drzwi, bo pukanie było coraz bardziej natarczywe. - Czego?! - warknęła wojowniczo, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ziewnęła i zamlaskała. Zatęskniła za ciepłym łóżkiem. Nagle w szparze w drzwiach pojawiła się czyjaś głowa. - Czkawka! Jak ty możesz mnie tak straszyć?!- krzyknęła, ale otworzyła drzwi. - Mam do ciebię małą sprawę... - zaczął z uśmiechem. * - Zaskakująco łatwo przystałaś na moją propozycję... myślałem, ze będziesz miała większe opory. - powiedział następnego wieczoru przy rozbijaniu obozowiska. Alice uniosła z rozbawieniem brew i opadła na trawę. Oparła się plecami o brzuch Rory'ego. - Doprawdy? - wyciągnęła jedną ze strzał z kołczana i zaczęła poprawiać lotki. - Bałeś się, że cię zaatakuję, co? - spytała. - Nie. - powiedział szybko. Popatrzył na nią spode łba, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Och, siedź już cicho. - po chwili milczenia powiedział - Will. Na imie mam Will. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania